inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Roran
Roran Garrowsson, nicknamed "Stronghammer", was the cousin of both Eragon and Murtagh, as well as the son of Garrow. He was about two years older than Eragon, but they were both so close, however, that they considered each other brothers. However, Roran began to believe that Eragon is responsible for Garrow's death. This is because Eragon left without warning (though Brom left a message) and Roran was thrown into suspicion. History Early history Little is known about Roran's early life. He was born and raised in Carvahall by his father, Garrow. His mother died when Roran was young and his only other relatives are his cousins Eragon and Murtagh and his dead father Garrow. Love with Katrina Roran had only a small part in the events of the first book. It was revealed that he was in love with Katrina, the daughter of the butcher, Sloan. He even said that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Sloan, however, had never liked Garrow and his son (and his nephew), and would have disapproved of the relationship, so they kept it a secret and would continue to do so until Roran earned enough money to raise a house. This plan did not work out, however, after Eragon escaped with Brom. In Eldest, he and Katrina became more open in their love, and eventually, against Sloan's wishes and without his knowledge (for a period of time), they were engaged. They are later married by Eragon, in his capacity as a Rider. Job in Therinsford Early in the events of Eragon, Roran had taken a job in Therinsford working for the miller, Dempton, in order to support Katrina. He did this despite the fact that it grieved Eragon to have his cousin away for such long periods of time. His employment was cut short, however, when he received news of his father's death at the hands of the Ra'zac and the disappearance of his cousin. He returned to Carvahall to mourn his father and stayed with Horst, the blacksmith. Battle of Carvahall Several months later, the Ra'zac and thirty soldiers were dispatched to Carvahall to take Roran hostage. Roran and Baldor spotted the Ra'zac and the two of them returned to Carvahall undetected. Roran fled into the Spine as the loyal townspeople claimed he was away on a hunting trip. Over the next few days, the Ra'zac and their soldiers became impatient and started harming the villagers and their property. One of the soldiers threw a pitcher at Quimby and killed him. Another became drunk and set Morn's tavern ablaze. Following this abuse, Horst rallied Roran and several others to drive the Ra'zac out of Carvahall. The villagers initially caught the Ra'zac and soldiers off guard, however, the Ra'zac retaliated only minutes later. The Ra'zac and the soldiers killed multiple villagers before retreating. Only two soldiers died in this first battle. One was killed by Roran; the other was killed by Quimby's son, Nolfavrell. In the aftermath of the first battle, the villagers of Carvahall realized that after attacking the Empire's soldiers, they would either be enslaved or killed. Most villagers decided that surrendering Roran to the Ra'zac would no longer accomplish anything, and held no grudge against him. Others such as Birgit, felt Roran was responsible for the invasion of the Ra'zac. The villagers built defenses around Carvahall to protect them in the event of a second attack. During this time, Roran became engaged to Katrina without Sloan's knowledge. The Ra'zac and the soldiers returned, and were repelled by the villagers more easily than in the first. Roran fought alongside Sloan in the trench around the village, and killed several more soldiers. After the second attack on Carvahall, Roran pushed to have the children, and some of the women in the village relocated to the Igualda Falls at the base of the Spine. Sloan disagreed with Roran's plan, but most other villagers supported it. Roran talked Katrina into going to the Igualda Falls with the other women and children, although she agreed reluctantly. As Katrina prepared to leave Sloan spotted her and tried to keep her from going. Roran came to Katrina's aid and revealed to Sloan that the two of them were engaged. Sloan vehemently disapproved of Roran, and asked Katrina to choose between her father and the man she loved. Katrina told Sloan that she still intended to marry Roran. Sloan disowned Katrina (making so that she should not get her inheritance) and ran away crying. That night Katrina stayed at Horst's house with Roran. Their child was most likely conceived at this time. In the middle of the night Roran awoke to find the Ra'zac and six soldiers in his bedroom. Roran fought off the soldiers, as the Ra It was shortly before the villagers' departure that Roran informed Sloan of his intention to marry Katrina and that because of this, she should go with him. Infuriated, the butcher asked Katrina to make a choice between her father or the man she loved. When she chose Roran, her father denied her inheritance, making both her and Roran destitute. Escape Roran, learning that more soldiers were coming to mount the attack against Carvahall and driven by the capture of Katrina (handed over by her own father, Sloan) changed his name to Stronghammer, as the villagers called him this. He led the villagers on an exodus through the Spine to Teirm, where Roran learned from Jeod that Eragon was the next Dragon Rider. Jeod supported Roran's quest and immediately decided to accompany the villagers to Surda, onboard the Dragon Wing with a group of sailors he claimed he "happened to meet." This group of sailors was loyal to the Varden. After sailing through the Boar's Eye successfully, they stopped at Dauth and received the help of Lady Alarice before heading to The Burning Plains. He was considered, throughout this journey, the de facto leader of the people of Carvahall. Battle of The Burning Plains Roran was present at the Battle of The Burning Plains. During the battle, he hid behind a mound of bodies and was able to make a surprise attack on The Twins with his hammer. After cracking one of their skulls, the other one fell and writhed in pain. This was an obvious sign of a deep mind connection between them. Also, doing this eliminated the considerable threat the Twins were posing to Du Vrangr Gata and the Varden. After the battle, he made Eragon promise him that they would rescue Katrina from the Raz'ac and also kill the villains. Assault on Helgrind As soon as Brisingr began, Roran accompanied his cousin and Saphira to Helgrind to rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac. Eragon fought the Ra'zac in the initial fight while Saphira battled the Lethrblaka. In the battle, the Ra'zac were wounded and forced to retreat into the depths of Helgrind. After Saphira killed the Lethrblaka, Eragon and Roran went deeper into Helgrind, where they fought the Ra'zac again. This time, with a fury of blows from his hammer, Roran killed one of the Ra'zac Although without Eragon's wards Roran probably would of died. Afterwards, Katrina was rescued and she and Roran left on Saphira, while Eragon remained behind to find and kill the last Ra'zac. Marriage After he returned, Roran requested that he and Katrina be married immediately, for the sake of the pregnant Katrina's honor. Nasuada understood Roran's meaning and allowed the marriage to commence shortly. However, just hours before the wedding took place, Murtagh and his red dragon Thorn came to crash it. With the help of twelve elves, Arya and Saphira, Eragon managed to drive off the powerful dark magic user, allowing the wedding to continue. Roran and Katrina were wedded within hours. Warrior for the Varden After marrying Katrina and training to serve the Varden, Roran was put under the command of Martland and sent to raid the Empire's soldiers as they wreaked havoc throughout Surda. During this time, Roran became friends with Carn, a magician under the commmand of the Varden. After several raids, including a skirmish against a number of Galbatorix's painless soldiers, Martland lost a hand and Roran was placed under the command of Edric instead. Roran disliked Edric, as he had an abrasive personality and disciplined his men for the slightest infractions. During a battle under Edric, Roran and his company faced overwhelming odds, but the battle was won when Roran used a unique strategy and defeated nearly 200 (193 to be exact) with hammer and spear. His men hailed him as a hero, but Roran committed insubordination during the battle and was demoted and detained by Edric. When the company returned to the Varden, Nasuada ordered to have Roran whipped for his disobedience, despite the protests of Katrina. Roran then received 50 lashes, a near fatal amount, but survived. Before the whipping, the Varden commander Jörmundur thoughtfully provided Roran with a piece of leather to bite down on during the ordeal to prevent him from hurting himself, and afterwards told Katrina that Roran displayed impressive fortitude and bravery. After the whipping, Roran was partially healed by Trianna of Du Vrangr Gata and Angela the herbalist. Because of his courage, endurance of pain, ability as a leader, and also because she couldn't afford to have him commit insubordination again, Nasuada made Roran a commander afterwards. Varden Commander As commander, Roran was in the second highest level of command surpassed only by the major members of the Varden such as Eragon,Arya and Nasuada and was only a one rank below Jörmundur because of seniority. Despite the immense pain and injury he just suffered, Roran was ordered by Nasuada to lead a force of both Urgals and men against the Empire. His missions were successful, but after one of them, Roran's authority was challenged by an urgal ram named Yarbog. Roran defeated Yarbog with his bare hands, forcing the Urgal to submit to him instead of simply killing him as is normal in Urgal society and traditon. Roran leads the front lines of the Varden's warriors against the Empire in the Battle of Feinster, wearing full armor. He learned during the battle that Brom was Eragon's father, not Morzan. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but it is presumed he survived the battle. There is a possibility Roran will be the next dragon rider. Personal information Physical appearance Roran was older than Eragon but younger than Murtagh. He had shaggy brown hair, gray eyes, and a muscular and sturdy build. During Eldest, he grows a beard to make it more difficult for his enemies to recognize him. He carried a hammer with him almost everywhere, though he occasionally also used a sword, spear, and shield. Powers Roran was initially close to powerless, but became stronger in all aspects as the story progressed. His preferred weapon was a hammer, and with it he became one of the greatest warriors in the history of the land, slaying nearly two-hundred men in one battle. He also killed one of the deadly Ra'zac himself, with help from Eragon's spells and wards. Roran also had a talent for telepathy, albeit an untapped one. He could sense it when Eragon touched his mind before he started to talk with him, even though he had no training in sensing the minds of others prior to this. When his concentration was perfect, Roran could create a nearly impervious mental barrier by focusing on thoughts of Katrina, and with it he could block out even the strongest magicians. However, his concentration was flawed; his shield would fracture if he was distracted. Roran also expressed an interest in learning magic, which would make him more powerful still. Roran was a practical, straightforward, and down-to-earth character. Originally, he was narrow-minded, but became more free thinking as the series progresses. After his farm was razed, he began to think about things more than ever before. Roran had incredible determination and fortitude. He was always willing to go to any lengths for the villagers and his love, often rushing into danger regardless of the risks to himself, and enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals(such as being whipped near to death) gladly and without complaint, so long as it advanced his goals. He entertained the thought of rebuilding his farm by hand to secure his future with Katrina, despite the huge amounts of work it would take. He is also a natural leader, making fiery speeches, convincing large groups of people to rally to his cause, and leading the people of Carvahall across the Spine itself and all the way to Surda to escape Galbatorix. He makes many controversial and often risky decisions, such as attacking Galbatorix's troops, stealing a ship, and going against the orders of his superiors in order to accomplish his goals. Behind the Scenes Speculations It is speculated by fans that Roran might become the next Dragon Rider, as he is related to Eragon and Murtagh through their mother. If Roran becomes the next Dragon Rider, Rhunon might make him a hammer out of brightsteel, so as not to break her oath. Also entertained is the possibility he might become either king when Galbatorix is defeated, or an executive figure if a democracy is created. The basis for this is that he lives in Palancar Valley and thus might have "blue (noble) blood." One problem with Roran becoming the next Dragon Rider is that he would live on forever while his love Katrina would eventually die, which is something that Roran was willing to face the Ra'zac in their own lair to prevent, making it unlikely that he would give her up, even if it would mean surrendering his dragon. Of course, if one of Saphira's eggs (if she ever mates) hatched for Katrina, (however unlikely this may be) then both of them could live on as immortals. This would be a long way ahead of time, (maybe even 20 odd years), so Katrina may be in her late thirties / early fourties by the time she becomes a rider (if that even happens). This is possible as is proved by Brom and even he had been without his dragon for ages and also it was stated by Brom many times that a rider and dragon could live on for ever if they weren't slain. Perhaps it will be Roran's child that will help start the new generation of Rider's. Saphira's egg might hatch to Roran and Katrina's child. es:Roran Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Males